An Unexpected Date
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: Shura lost a bet and now she's having dinner with the man that would make Satan look like a kitten.


Shura Kirigakure, Upper 1st class exorcist, was currently sitting at a dinner table in a fancy restaurant with none other than Mephisto Pheles. How had she gotten here in the first place? Oh right, that weasel had forced her to take a bet and she lost, thus her punishment had been to go on a date with him. The devil even chose a dress for the occasion, it was surprisingly beautiful and not ridiculous looking. It was a strapless black and grey plaid dress, reaching down to about 2 inches from her knee's. It wasn't tight, but it graced her body perfectly and showing all of god's gifts to her. All the men in the restaurant had to stopped to look at her, and all of them received a silent look from Mephisto that Shura failed to see, almost like he was saying '_Back off, she's mine_'.

"Are you enjoying the dinner?" His voice smooth and perfectly calm, a smile gracing his features as he took a sip of his wine.

The exorcist mimicked his movements and took a sip of her own wine before answering. "As happy as a kitten." The sarcasm dripping like poison from her lips as she looked into her wine cup.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Is having dinner with me so terrible little kitten?"

"With your clownish ass, yes." she retorted, glancing up at him in annoyance. She had barely touched her food, a thought buzzing around in her mind ever since they arrived. _'Why here?'_ When Rin told her of his encounter with Mephisto at his mansion the prick had only given the boy a cup of Ramen and sent him on his way. Before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth, "Why take me here when you obviously don't treat other's?"

Emerald eyes seemed to light up with a mischievous gleam, his smirk only growing as he put down his wine glass. "I thought I'd treat you for losing the bet."

"But I lost."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips again as the demon folded his hands on the table. "Exactly, and as punishment you were to partake in something you don't like~"

The realization hit her like a brick wall and she almost felt stupid for not catching it earlier. "You sadistic bastard!" she growled under her breath, her magenta eyes locking with his green ones in anger as her foot tried to stomp down on his. But before she could he had moved his foot away, his finger waving at her as if scolding her. "Tsk tsk~ I thought Fujimoto would have at least taught you manners, we are out in public but if you wish to get frisky I can always assist with that later~"

"Bite me!"

"Gladly," he murmured, picking up his wine glass as he took another sip, all the while staring into her eyes with a look she had never seen in him. A look that sent chills up her spine, one that could have Satan beat, and deep in her mind she enjoyed it and that's what scared her.

—

The rest of the meal went by quietly, small talk emerged here and there, but nothing serious. This made Shura relax a bit and hoped that the worst was over, but boy was she wrong.

After dinner they got into his limo and began the long drive back to True Cross. It was silent, too silent, and the unease from earlier started to sink back in.

Suddenly it was broken, his smooth words falling off his tongue like honey, "Shura dear, why are you so quiet?" The dear nickname didn't help her mood as she snapped back at him, "Well lets just say that the company tonight has been rather poor."

Soft but firm hands suddenly grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look him in the eye. She didn't like that as her hands moved to slap his hand away, but they weren't fast enough as his other hand quickly pinned her hands above her head.

"I've been nothing but a gentlemen all night, **_dear_**. But I honestly admit that you've been prying my patience. Now, I'm going to let you go and if you don't behave I'm going to have to take drastic measures." His tone was deadly serious, but as he let her go she pushed him away, her hand accidently slapping his cheek.

_Oh shit!_

"That wasn't very nice," he whispered, the empty tone sending goosebumps across her skin.

Before she could comprehend he had pinned her to floor of the limo, his hand pressed firmly around her neck, squeezing and digging his nails into her skin. "Let me go!" A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he just squeezed a little harder, "No. That's not enough, your going to have to work harder."

Shura's hands kept trying to pry his hands off but he was so powerful it almost made her regret setting him off. "Please let me go."

Green eyes stared down into her's, but his hand did not let go as he squeezed a little more, his nails puncturing her skin as the crimson liquid trickled down her neck. Mephisto had made sure to not hit any vital area's but even so, as his nails had drawn blood the fiery exorcist's legs suddenly kicked up and trying to hit him in the stomach or in his family jewel's. He easily avoided her feet and pinned them in place as he straddled her, leaning down to her ear. The hot breath against her ear made her face flush in embarressmen, a crimson blush now dashing her features.

"Oh Shura… Shura, Shura,Shura. Why do you hate me so? What are you afraid of? Sure I am a demon, but Rin's a demon. What makes him so different from me?" he whispered darkly, his hand easing up on her throat so that she could answer.

Blood boiled at his words, and she could barely contain the pure hate she felt towards him. "Why do you think I hate you! Your the reason Fujimoto died, the reason I lost the only excuse of a family I had! Not only leaving me, but Rin & Yukio fatherless! If it hadn't been for you Shiro would have never died! You knew Satan was going to make a move on Rin yet you stood by and let everything happen out of duress And don't you dare compare yourself to Rin! He's twice the man you'll ever be! He may be part demon, but at least he has a heart. Sure he's foolish but he'd never forsake his friends or comrades! I never go to say goodbye! Never got the chance to apologize to Shiro for doubting him, and that's all because of you! You and your damn father!" She had to pause as her eyes became watery, a familiar pain in her chest returning like a poison seeping into an old wound. "I accept it, but dammit the pain is still there and fresh. So you want to know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid I'll forget, forget all of his teachings as you spin your lies and the lines between wrong and right blur. I'm not the strongest, I may drink too much, and I may not always agree with the order but I'll be damned if I ever trust you. I use to be neutral towards you, but after all the nights spent crying, all the nights alone and realizing that your to blame made me come to loathe you!" The tears were streaming down her face as she glared up at him, her walls seeming to crack.

Finally all the cards were out on the table, he finally understood, and his hand completely let go of her throat. Shura closed her eyes, expecting him to hit her but instead he cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears. "I'm not going to apologize for something I did not do, but if it brings you any peace I did not wish for Shiro to die. He was a great ally and probably my first friend, even if I think that it's impossible for me to have a friend. I may be a demon Shura, but even we feel emotions. I've felt pain, anger, and I've given into my greatest sin." His voice was calm and soft, his breathing steady as his eyes looked down at her in remorse. _'Please don't look at me like that'._

"What was your greatest sin?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Soft pale hands caressed her cheek as he leaned down to her ear, whispering softly, "_You._"

Magenta eyes widened in shock as her lips were suddenly locked with his, and as much as her mind screamed at her to push him away the temptation and her heart gave in.

_'Fuck it.'_


End file.
